


Tennisportanimestuck

by phantasmalreality



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Humanstuck, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasmalreality/pseuds/phantasmalreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fanart of some cool ladies in sports gear and there's rackets or something? That's probably related to the sports thing. Sports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennisportanimestuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplerUser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplerUser/gifts).



 

Tennisportanimestuck, the AU you didn't know you needed and probably still don't!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my fill for Ladystuck this year! That's exciting. To be frank, I'm not the biggest anime nor the biggest SPORTS, let alone the biggest SPORTS anime, so this prompt seemed pretty daunting at first! But then the more I thought about it, the more I needed to draw pretty ladies that are actually all dorks all of them in silly tennis geddups. Seriously, my school notes are covered in Homestuck gals in various tennis outfits of varying silliness levels. I think I have a new addiction and I'm not sure how much of a problem that is. Hopefully none.
> 
> I had a blast working on it and I really hope you like it, SimplerUser!!
> 
> EDIT: Here's a [tumblr link](http://mschanandlerblog.tumblr.com/post/73892662971/my-entry-for-the-ladystuck-gift-exchange-this) if you're into that kind of thing!!


End file.
